A power splitter is a device that distributes power from an input to two or more outputs. In many applications, there is a desire for the input power to be distributed evenly among the two or more outputs. Power splitters exist in configurations in which power from an input is split between two outputs, an input and four outputs, an input and eight outputs, and so forth. As is the case with many electronic components and devices including power splitters, there is a constant need to reduce the size and the cost of the splitter white maintaining performance.